Weathered
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: Trunks is angry after Gohan's death and talks to him. What happen? Read to find out! I know, I'm not good@ summaries, but oh well. Please R&R!
1. Weathered

Hey! This songfic is for the torment Trunks goes through when his master Gohan dies. The song is "Weathered" by Creed. Here it is! Please R&R!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weathered

__

I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine

Guess what Gohan? You've left me. You were all I had in this world next to my mom. You were my master, but more than that, you were my friend. You were like the father I never had. But you have hurt me the most. 

You have encouraged me when I thought I would never make it to the level of super saiyan. You tried your best to keep my hopes up and you trained me as much as you could. You were kind, gentle, and a great friend. But you have hurt me the most. You damaged me and dealt me a blow much worse than any beating the androids could have given me. 

You died. I can't accept it. You've left me behind and it's slowly eating away at my heart and my soul. You were my one friend in the entire world. Sure I used to have a few, but those ruthless monsters killed them all. And now they have taken you from me too. But you let it happen. 

Gohan, during all the time we were training, I thought I was getting so much better. Yes, indeed I was, but I was ahead of myself. I didn't want to see that the power I had gained was still not enough to defeat them. But now I know. I thought I was doing a decent job fighting them when I helped you fight in the battles. Now I realize though, that I only put myself in danger and caused you more trouble than you needed. I was in the way. You even lost an arm because you were protecting me. I told you I could look after myself, but I knew you were always keeping an eye on me, as if I was a baby and I resented that. This last time though…you made me stay behind. You wanted to go alone. Did you know that you were going to die that day?

Since you died, you have left me your one legacy: to protect Earth. If it were a few days ago, before you died, I would have been eager to prove myself to you and show you that I could handle the androids by myself. But that's not the truth. I know the truth now. I can't fight them alone. If you couldn't…how can I? I don't want to accept the life you've left to me Gohan. I don't want to have all this weight on my shoulders. I don't want to be in charge of keeping the whole world safe from _them_. I didn't realize just what it was to have the whole world depending on you and you alone. It's a struggle. 

__

Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm callused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone

Me..I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

Now all I can think of is how I want to be anyone but me. I can't fight the way you did Gohan. You could have trained me more. I could have tried harder to become better. Everything was much better when you were here to help me along and give me guidance. You were my lifeline when I needed you there. Now you are gone and there isn't a lifeline to hold onto any longer. I have to help myself and try not to get myself killed. I'm a far to easy target for the androids. I feel so alone. My pain for your loss will never heal. I can barely keep my emotions inside. I can barely keep myself from falling apart, keep control of myself. I just want to lash out at those stupid pieces of trash that run around destroying the world and taking lives. But I can't do it. Not yet. I have to wait and grow stronger. I'm doing this for you I hope you know. 

__

The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
Sometimes I feel like giving up

I'm just standing here now above your grave. Can you see me? Are you watching my every move like you used to? I hope so. It would make me feel a lot safer. Safer. Yeah, you provided me safety even though I don't like to admit it. I guess deep down I knew I couldn't protect myself very well, maybe that's why I was so grateful to you for helping me train. Maybe I was grateful to you for protecting my mom and I…and the rest of the world.

It's just that I'm not as noble as you, at least I don't think so. I'm not as great a fighter as you were. Maybe someday I'll be, but not just yet. I know you had a great amount of faith in my ability to defeat them. Your confidence in me never faltered. But even though your confidence has kept me going, now that your not here to reassure me that I'm doing well…I just want to give up. I don't feel like I'm making any progress with my training. I'm getting nowhere. 

__

The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
Because one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to fight  
So I choose to fight  
To fight

The day reminds me of you, Gohan. You were such a bright spot in many people's lives. You were the world's savior. The darkness slipped away when you walked into the room or appeared on a newly-made battlefield. No I feel like there is no hope. Why should there be? You're gone. 

But even now, I remember saying something like this to you once before. I was in a particularly bad mood that day and had given up on defeating our tormentors. That Android 18 had wounded my pride along with my body that day. You sat there for a minute just looking at me in shock. You couldn't believe that I would give up so easily when it seemed that you never did. The next words that you said have stayed with me ever since that day.

Finally you said to me, "Take all this pride of yours and leave it behind you, Trunks. Get rid of it. It was your dad's weakness. Don't let it be yours. One day everything will end. You'll see. We'll defeat them. But until then, don't worry about dying. We all have to die sometime. But whatever you do, little bro, don't give up hope. You can think what you want about how well you are doing, but I know you're doing the best that you can and that's all that matters. You can think what you want about not being able to get rid of the androids for good. But I for one am not going to give up hope. Too many people have done that already. Instead I'm going to stand up for myself and everyone who can't stand up for themselves and fight. That's what keeps me going. That's why I choose to fight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There's more to come with another of Creed's songs called "Faceless Man," so keep checking back and don't forget to review. If you like this story or want to read something sadder, I have another fic called "My December" where Future Trunks mother dies, I almost cried writing that one. Okay, see ya!

~Lady Branwen~


	2. Faceless Man

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this story in a while, sorry about that, but here is your next chapter! Enjoy! BTW, I don't own Creed, I'm not a member of Creed, I don't own Dragonball Z, and I am not a character out of Dragonball Z obviously. And this disclaimer goes for this chapter, and the last one. J 

~Lady Branwen~

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faceless Man

__

I spent a day by the river  
It was quiet and the wind stood still  
I spent some time with nature  
To remind me of all that's real  
It's funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone  
And remember that you feel  
Again I stand against the Faceless Man

Trunks had just barely escaped death fighting the androids and had traveled to his favorite spot close to his house. It was in a forest, one of the few left, where there many sweet smelling flowers, lush plants and trees, and a waterfall that fell into a river that flowed out to the ocean. Whenever he came to this spot, Trunks remembered his mother telling him of how things used to be…how wonderful life had been before the androids appeared. Trunks found himself returning to this spot more and more since Gohan had died and he had been forced to fight the androids on his own. This spot had always calmed down his warring emotions and brought him back to reality. This place was where Trunks felt he could still talk to Gohan; this was after all, a place that Gohan had shared with him. Gohan had originally come here when he had been aggravated by the androids.

"Gohan, why did you leave me alone?" Trunks whispered looking at the waterfall. "I can't fight them. You don't know how hard it is for me; you were much stronger than I am right now. I don't want to fight anymore." 

__

Now I saw a face on the water  
It looked humble but willing to fight  
I saw the will of a warrior  
His yoke is easy and His burden is light  
He looked me right in the eyes  
Direct and concise to remind me  
To always do what's right  
Again I stand against the Faceless Man

Trunks hung his head in shame. "_Gohan wouldn't want to hear me say that_," Trunks thought. "_I have to tell someone though_." 

He looked back up at the waterfall and started talking again. "Gohan, I haven't forgotten what you said about wanting to fight. I wish I felt that way, but I just don't. I can't stand not being able to win. I mean it's impossible! No matter what technique I try, no matter how fast I move or what I do, they always win and I come home dejected and wishing they had killed me. I'm so ashamed that I can never beat them. I don't know how you had it in you to keep fighting day after day for years at a time. I wish I had listened to you when you told me how bad fighting actually was. You told me that I wasn't ready to fight yet, but that you would let me because you knew how I felt. I was so naïve back then. If I knew what you had to go through, I probably would have ran away and hid in a cave for the rest of my life. This is terrible. I hate life. Why does it have to be this way?"

Once again Trunks lowered his gaze, this time to the water and was surprised to see Gohan's face looking at him. He gasped and quickly turned around, not believing, but hoping that Gohan really was there. Unfortunately, Gohan was not there and Trunks rubbed his eyes and turned back to the water where he found Gohan still staring at him.

"Seventeen must have hit me on the head or something," Trunks muttered, "I'm seeing things."

Trunks drew his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs, never once taking his gaze off of Gohan's reflection. For the first time, Trunks realized how Gohan really looked. He was a true warrior, anyone would have been proud of him. Even though his face was scarred, the scar showed that he had fought for everyone, he had suffered in his life. But that smile on his face, showed love and kindness, something that would not be expected of someone who had been what Gohan had been through. No one in the world smiled much anymore and it was very rare that Trunks ever heard his mom laugh. But here was Gohan, a warrior, a fighter, one of the people in the world who had been through much more than everyone else, and here he was smiling. 

Trunks couldn't remember a day that Gohan hadn't smiled. Even the day that he had lost his arm he had smiled and said, "You did pretty good out there Trunks, keep it up," even though they both knew Trunks had not been aware of his surroundings and had been knocked out. Gohan always treated Trunks with respect and was hard on him as a teacher, but always encouraged him with a smile and kind words. The smile made him humble and made him not look like the warrior that he was. When Gohan smiled, he lit up a room and brought hope to everyone. "Just like his father," Bulma had said many a time. Even though Gohan looked humble and had suffered throughout his life fighting many villains, he was always ready and willing to fight and couldn't conceive of doing anything less. 

Looking in his eyes, Trunks remembered about all the times Gohan had fought and had gotten right back up to continue fighting. Gohan never gave up. While looking in Gohan's eyes Trunks was reminded of all the encouragement he had received from Gohan. He remembered how he had been spurred on and how Gohan had helped him feel better after a day of defeat. And Trunks was reminded of how Gohan had always told him to do the right thing, no matter what the consequence. Trunks liked to believe that Gohan had kept fighting, he had not run away when he died. Trunks believed Gohan died doing the right thing and died an honorable death. That was the way he wanted to die. Trunks didn't want to kill himself like he had thought of many a time, that was a cowards' way out and he would never do it. If he died, Trunks wanted to die in battle, like a saiyan, like a warrior, and like his best friend. 

__

'Cause if the face inside can't see the light  
I know I'll have to walk alone  
And if I walk alone to the other side  
I know I might not make it home  
Again I stand against the Faceless Man  
Next time I see this face  
I'll say I choose to live for always  
So won't you come inside And never go away

Suddenly Trunks realized that all this time, he had kept Gohan buried inside of him. Though Trunks talked to Gohan almost everyday, he never allowed himself to _really_ think about Gohan or any of his advice. Trunks had refused to let Gohan live on inside of him and never let his memories of Gohan see the light of day, they were buried deep inside of him so that he wouldn't start to cry. 

"I shouldn't have kept your memory out of reach," Trunks said to the reflection, "I would be doing better if I let you help me. In order for you to help me, I have to accept the fact that you're dead and let your memory live on. If I don't, I'll be alone in the world when I don't want to be. If I let you live on, I won't have to fight alone, you'll be there with me in spirit, won't you Gohan? If I keep on putting your memory out of reach, one of these days I won't make it out of the battle and I'll die."

The reflection's smile grew bigger and gave one nod, then disappeared. Trunks sat staring at the spot in the water where the reflection had been for a while longer, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Next time I see him, anywhere_," Trunks thought, "_I'll tell him I accept his death. I want him to be with me in spirit, I don't want to be alone._" 

"I want to live Gohan, but not without you and my mom with me. So since you are dead…travel with me and help me while I fight. I still need to be guided." 

Trunks freed Gohan's memory that was buried deep inside of him and felt himself become stronger and more alive. There was a great sense of hope flooding through him all of a sudden. 

"Now I know how you felt. I know why you always chose to fight and to live. Well, now that you're with me, I choose to live too and if need be, I'll die fighting to save the world, just like you did." Trunks smiled. "It's good to know that you're still looking out for me, Gohan. I miss you."

Trunks wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and took off to fly back home to be with the only person left to him who he really cared about. 

"Don't worry, Gohan," Trunks whispered into the wind rushing past his face, "I'll fight for you and for everyone who can't fight for themselves. I won't give up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Thanks!

~Lady Branwen~ 


End file.
